


Taking Aim

by Dragongoddess13



Series: Tumblr Prompts [32]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Kidnapping, M/M, OT3, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-OT3, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 17:49:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6204865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragongoddess13/pseuds/Dragongoddess13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt fill for ladies-of-tricks-and-chaos<br/>Darcy doesn't ever want to be in a situation where she's helpless again, so Clint and Bucky take it upon themselves to help her out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Aim

Taking Aim

Darcy/Bucky/Clint

xXx

Darcy didn't expect a whole lot from her time at Avengers Tower. She wasn't a hero, or a scientist (yes Jane I know a Ph.D in any field is a big deal but I'm still not you) nor was she attached to any of the Avengers the way Jane or Pepper were. So really, she expected to do what she'd done all along at Jane's side and then eventually someone would notice she really wasn't that important and she'd be training replacements before she was let go.

It didn't happen that way.

Surprise surprise, Jarvis (she loved the AI and really wished she could meet his inspiration) didn't think she was useless and took the liberty to dig around her qualifications. The next thing she knew she was being called up to the penthouse to meet with The Pepper Potts for a job interview. The Avengers needed a Political representative on Capitol Hill and Pepper believed Darcy to be the perfect fit for the job. 

Darcy was flabbergasted, but not stupid, she accepted the job, and the amazing benefits and set to work building a name for herself. She did well, building the Avengers public profile and her own. 

Of course it all backfired on her eventually. Being the only public face (who wasn't all extremissed up) that was known to be close to the Avengers and their secrets left her open to the kind of danger her personal security detail couldn't protect her from.

The team rescued her three days after she was taken. She was beaten and bloody and just wanted to go home and curl up into a ball forever. It was Clint and Bucky who found her during the raid. Bucky cut her loose while Clint stood guard. 

Bucky and Clint had always been the unattainable wet dream for her, ever since they'd met she'd had a bit of a crush on them. Clint with his smart ass quips and crooked nose and Bucky with his 40s charm and charisma. But alas it was not meant to be, for they were seeing each other and while that brought delicious thoughts on lonely nights, she wasn’t a homewrecker. 

So she settled for their friendship, which in all honesty wasn't really settling at all. 

Darcy was in Medical under constant guard for seven days, six hours and thirteen minutes. Tony wasn't taking any chances and ordered the doctors to keep her there as long as they thought necessary. Which unfortunately meant a lot of boring days watching daytime tv and nights playing cards with Bucky and Clint. 

In fact Bucky and Clint spent a lot of time with her in those days. She called them mother hens when they tried to baby her and while they just laughed it off she could see it was strained humor. 

Darcy decided to let it go, thinking too hard on it made her head hurt a bit too much. 

On one particularly dreary day, Darcy was drifting off into unpleasant thoughts on the common room sofa, when she suddenly found herself surrounded by sharpshooters. 

“Hey doll, you alright? Whatcha thinkin’ about?” Bucky asked, throwing his arm up behind her and letting her fall into his side. She shrugged. 

“When those guys came after me,” she began in a small, shallow voice. “I managed to get one of my security details guns. I tried to shoot it, but it wouldn’t work and they managed to get to me while I was distracted with it.” she explained, ignoring the way they tensed on either side of her. “I don’t want to be caught in that situation again.” she continued looking up at Bucky. “Will you guys teach me to shoot?” 

They hesitated to answer, almost certain they would come up with an excuse not to, but only a moment later she heard Clint speak up; “Yeah sweetheart, we’ll teach you.”

She smiled sadly, cuddling into Bucky’s side and letting Clint pull her feet up into his lap. 

xXx

They began that weekend, getting up early for breakfast and then spending the day at the shooting range. For that first day she spent the entire lesson learning about the gun itself. Taking it apart and putting it back together until is was second nature. Bucky taught her how to clean it and then together they explained the emotions she would most likely feel the first time she fired the weapon. 

She didn’t get to fire it until the next day, and as they all suspected, she didn't like it, but she knew she needed to learn so she took a deep breath and kept going. After a few days she was confident she could get by, so Bucky and Clint decided it wouldn’t hurt to teach her how to use a few different weapons. Bucky taught her how to use a rifle which was even more terrifying than the handgun and Clint brought out a practice bow for her to try. She had to admit, the bow was actually a lot of fun to use and the fact that Clint seemed to take a hands on approach when teaching her certainly didn’t hurt either. 

When he stepped away to take a break, she just barely caught the wink Clint shot Bucky and heard; “Why didn’t I think of that?” muttered under Bucky’s breath. 

“Alright, sweetheart, try one for yourself.” Clint told her handing over a practice arrow. Darcy took it, notched it and got into position. She followed the motions Clint had taught her and when she released the arrow and it hit the target in a pretty decent place she turned to Clint with a big smile on her face jumping up and down. 

“I hit it, did you see that? I hit it.” She threw her arms around Clint’s neck and he picked her up into a hug. 

“Good job, that’s not bad at all.” he told her setting her back on her feet. She whipped around to find Bucky pouting against the wall. It suddenly occurred to her that he might not like how close Clint was getting to her. She took a step away from Clint and looked back out to her target completely missing the glare Clint shot at Bucky and the way Bucky cringed when he realized what she must of thought. 

“Great job doll.” Bucky told and she turned back to him with a big smile on her face. 

“Really?”

“Yeah, I think this is a good place for us to stop actually.” he replied. “Why don’t we all go get something to eat?” She nodded her agreement and helped clean up before following them up to the communal kitchen where Bucky put together a massive lunch for them. It was beautiful day out so they decided to eat on one of the balconies which may or may not have been the best idea because at some point all conversation had broken down into Darcy asking which one of them could hit one target or another from where they were sitting. It was obvious that despite their relationship they were still competitive with each other. Darcy would have felt bad about turning them against each other if it weren’t so funny to listen to them fling insults back and forth. 

They had her doubled over by the end of lunch, clutching her stomach as the laughter pained her abdomen. By the time she got a hold of herself again, both men were watching her with little smiles on their faces. “What?” she questioned self consciously.

“You know that’s the most we’ve heard you laugh in a long time.” Bucky told her. She blushed.

“Really?” 

Clint nodded. “Yeah, it’s nice to hear again.”


End file.
